


It's Surprising

by saphire_dance



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy didn't think Connor and Jason would get along</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Surprising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meyari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/gifts).



> prompt from meyari :How about Jason AND Connor, it’s surprising how well they work together. How’s that?

It’s surprising how well the work together. Roy had thought they wouldn't get along at all. Kyle hated Jason, and Kyle was Connor's best friend. Roy thought there would be strife on that alone, even if they weren't complete opposites. But after Connor laid down the parameters for him taking part in the mission there hadn't been an argument. In fact their extremely boring conversation about architecture in Buddhist temples had been what lulled Roy to sleep on the plane.

Still Roy kept an eye on them, still worried about what might happen. At least until they were walking down the busy main street in some foreign town, surrounded by people talking a language Roy didn't know. Roy looked over and saw the way Connor smiled at Jason. The smile didn't last long, not with the way they were both glaring at the way Roy was hiccuping with laughter. Roy wondered how long it would take the two of them to figure out how well they really worked together. Maybe he could get Kori to take a bet on it.


End file.
